Families of children with severe reading disability are examined with a special battery of tests designed to expose disabled readers who have compensated as well as with tests of various cognitive functions and visual evoked response tests. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Childs, B., Finucci, J.M., Preston, M.S., and Pulver, A.: Human behavior genetics. Adv. Hum. Genet. 7:57, 1976. Childs, B: Genetic screening, The Science Teacher 43: 14, 1976.